


For The Love Of Erebor

by j_gabrielle



Series: Two Doors Down From You [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:-</p><p>
  <i>Modern AU in which Thorin is a busy businessman (has a building/destroying company?;) who one day is informed that his sister and her husband died in an accident and he is the only one who can take care of his nephews.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He loves them with all his heart, but Fili and Kili (6 and 4 respectively) are a handful at the best of times (these are cartainly not the best) and he has a company to run and there's only so many times a man can bring his boys to play at the building site. His workers/friends try to help him out and god bless him he IS trying, but it's not going well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Until one day Thorin's new next door neighbour knocks on the door to borrow something/use a phone/whateva and sees the pandemonium that is Thorin trying to get Kili to eat his oatmeal - and steps in without much ado, showing the man how it's done. Poor Bilbo doesn't even suspect that this day marked him as a perfect future babysitter/ a gift from heavens for the Oakenshield family. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Erebor

Thorin blinked owlishly at the sight. And then proceeded to back out of his flat, shutting the door gently, taking deep (deepdeepdeep _deep_ ) breaths before opening the door and leaning his suitcase by the umbrella stand. It took a minute for the fact that his living room was now a giant blanket fort to sink in.  
  
He was only gone for 5 hours... Thorin despairs internally. Shrugging off his jacket and tie, he toes his shoes and socks off, uncaring of where they lie. Lifting up an end of what he recognizes as his second best linens, he crawls under.  
  
He finds them cuddled up on the rug by the TV; Kili and his dark hair fanned out around his face, Fili curled around him and Bilbo with an arm wrapped around their waist. Thorin would be a liar if he said that the sight did not make his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hey you." Bilbo murmurs, smiling sleepily as he blinks himself awake. "How was work?"  
  
"It was good." Thorin answers, crawling ever closer until he was leaning over him. "Wanna tell me what this is about?"  
  
Bilbo looks chastened for a moment, "We were watching a documentary about the retaking of Erebor in the 14th Century, and the boys wanted to play..." He gestured weakly at the structure around them, held up by the edges of tables, paper weights and carefully placed dining chairs. "Sorry. I'll--"  
  
"It's fine." Thorin interjects, smiling slightly at the way the other man flustered. Carefully, he maneuvers himself until he is lying down with Fili and Kili nestled safely between them. He lets himself watch their peaceful expressions as they sleep, wishing that everyday could be more like today. "Thank you." He whispers, looking up into Bilbo's eyes.  
  
If he ignores the blush that stains the younger man's cheeks as he stammers, "You're welcome", no one is the wiser.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [full of flowers (and heart-shaped boxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671832) by [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked)




End file.
